bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Bryce Bowman
Enhanced Strength Enhanced Agility Healing Factor Enhanced Reflexes |equipment = Infinity Omnimatrix |relative = Melanie Dwyer (Mother) Sean Dwyer (Half-Brother) Raven Bowman (Older Sister) |Alternate Counterparts = Bowman 10,000 (Technically) Black Scythe (Dimension 51) |voice = Brywarrior |first = Infinite Powers}} '''Bryce Bowman' is a Cyborg from Earth in Bryce Bowman: Origins, who wields the Infinity Omnimatrix. He is the main hero of the series. Appearance Bryce Bowman: Origins Season One Bryce starts the series as a 15 year old boy, who goes to Providence Senior High School, in his sophomore year. He is 5'11", has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slender body. He wears a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans, with black sneakers. Sometimes, particularly in cold places, he will wear a black jacket. Season Two With the start of season two, he is now 16 and is more muscular than previously. Season Three Starting in Bowman 10,000 (Episode), Bryce takes a new appearance, always wearing his new jacket. His shirt is a lighter grey, and his jacket has a dark-green stripe that extends from the collar to the bottom and out to the end of his shoulders. Bryce is now seventeen. Season Four Bryce wears a black suit of armor at most times. He tends to remove the helmet which breaks apart and rests on his shoulders and back. He carries a Designated Marksman Rifle, or "DMR" for short, on his back. When not in his armor, he wears the same outfit that he did in Season Three, unless in pajamas. Due to his augmentation, Bowman is now a muscular as physically possible. He has finished growing at six feet and two inches. Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty As he ended the last series in his normal, BBO Season 3 attire, that is how he will appear at the beginning of BBDB. Just like his last appearance update, Bryce is as grown as he will get. His hair is now shoulder-length, and his bangs cover his left eye, slightly. This is due to not having his hair cut for a year. Bryce will receive a new costume in the second episode of BBDB, but that won't be revealed until later. (Unless you were there for my Fanon Con presentation, where I gave a brief description of it.). His new costume consists of a black assassin's cloak, and hood, that is adorned with a black circle on the chest that has a green hourglass symbol in it, black, finger-less gloves, and black boots. His cloak has a skirt-cape extending from the back that barely stretches to the front. He calls his super hero alterego "Titan Prime." Though, we are thinking of changing this. Appearances Since he is the main character of the series, he appears in most, if not all, episodes. Below will be a list of episodes that he is not in. Bryce Bowman: Origins *''Rogue'' (cameo) Gaining the Infinity One night during the summer before Bryce's sophmore year at Providence High School, Bryce storms out of his home and into the woods just outside his apartment complex. While out there, a meteor crashes down, nearly crushing Bryce. He quickly investigates which results in the Infinity planting itself on Bryce's wrist. Skills and Abilities Bryce starts out only having the Infinity, with no special powers. But as the Series progresses, he shows some superior fighting skills, developed from using the Infinity. He tends to learn how to use his aliens quickly, sometimes right after unlocking them. Bryce had been enrolled in a Mixed Martial Arts class alongside his former girlfriend, Marissa. She was a Black belt of the Second Degree (2nd Dan) and Bryce is currently a Green belt with a Blue Stripe (Green 2nd Mark). *This has become irrelevant, due to his training as a Freelancer. He now has higher skill, but there is no current system in place to measure that particular level. Essentially, he has had all training that the military would have given him in real life, and then some. As the Series progresses, he becomes more muscular. This is due to the Infinity transferring his exercise in alien form to his real body. No, we don't know how it does this, but it does. Bryce has been seen- mostly in Season One- instantly knowing how an alien's powers work. This is always accompanied by his eyes becoming illuminated in white light for the time of the power usage. He always reacts as if it wasn't him performing the action. One time, Bryce was seemingly taken over completely by the Infinity, having transformed into XLR8 and run all the way downtown and then complaining about the watch doing it for him. There is currently no explanation. It was stated by Death Dragon in The Darkest Night: Part Two that Bryce thinks quickly in battle. So much so, as to prevent Death Dragon from being able to read his mind and counter his movements. Bowman went through augmentation to allow him to wear his armor in Season Four. This gave him enhanced strength, enhanced durability, and enhanced agility, and a healing factor- not unlike Wolverine. This augmentation included replacing all his bones with Adamantium-molded bones, a microship for memory storage on the back of his neck, and a super serum that boosted his natural integrity, healing, strength, reflexes, and agility. It should be noted that in Bowman and Carolina's first fight, he won with relative ease, but in their second she beat him and then said "... you're improving". This is rather odd, considering he beat her the first time and then later beaten by her and told that he's improving. This is to demonstrate that his win was either a fluke or that she underestimated him. Bowman is shown to be fairly intelligent, as he was able to use the Voice Command function on Kennedy's Omnitrix, just by guessing the activation code. It was also shown in the same episode that Bowman knew Vilgax's species. In Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm, Bowman was seen fist-fighting the Vilgax of that world, and was able to determine that he had not gone through the upgrading process that Prime Vilgax had, and was therefore weaker. Equipment 'Infinity Omnitrix' The Infinity, as it's called, is the device Bryce uses to transform into various alien forms. For more information, see here. 'Titan Prime's Costume' This is the costume Bryce wears as "Titan Prime," his super-hero alter-ego. It is made of a flexible fabric that is laced with vibranium, the strongest and most versatile metal. This vibranium lace was not added until after "Friction", presumably by Stark. It is known that Primus' mask has night-vision and thermal viewing options. Former Equipment 'Aviator Class Assault Armor' This is the mechanical armor that Bowman wears throughout Season Four of Bryce Bowman: Origins. This is the suit that provides a significant boost to his strength and durability. technically speaking, as it is armor that is meant to be bullet-proof. This armor also has the capability to store weapons. The most used storage is a magnetic locking system on his back, that allows Bowman to latch his DMR to his back and keep it there while he's not using it. Another one is the hidden pocket inside the thigh piece of his armor. This is mostly for storing small weapons, such as his Magnum Pistol. The visor in his helmet is equipped with vital monitoring systems, radar display, and onscreen display of opening compartments. This is probably the most useful piece of equipment Bowman has at his disposal, aside from the Infinity, of course. 'Designated Marksman's Rifle' Bowman is seen throughout the Fourth Season wielding a "DMR", as is it's abbreviated name. This weapon has a fifteen bullet clip, and semi-automatic fire. With Bowman's heightened reflexes, he can pump out 300 , which is about five per second. This means he could, potentially, unload his whole clips in three seconds. Now, that would be only if he had fifteen targets lined up, one behind the other, with no recoil. Due to recoil, moving targets, Bowman himself moving, and having to re-aim, a more realistic rate of fire is about 120 RPM. And at that rate the gun could still jam, so the most realistic rate of fire that Bowman has on average is 70 RPM. The DMR has a clip display toward the back of the gun that shows how many rounds are left in the clip. The DMR has a scope that uses selective night vision. 'Magnum Pistol' Any and all Freelancers are equipped with a Magnum. It is the standard issue for them, because of its semi-automatic firing system and short clip. It is meant to take out a close to mid-range target, when out of ammo in the main weapon. Each agent has been seen wielding a paint-firing model in the Training Room. Bowman keeps his in the hidden holster in his leg. 'Cortana' Cortana is the A.I. unit that Bowman obtains in Deadlock. She was able to hack computer programs and systems, operate Bowman's suit, including Promethean Vision, and "mark targets". Cortana had shown the ability to formulate a battle plan, and implant it into Bowman's head so he could do it exactly as described. Cortana was the only A.I. that was able to transfer herself into another Freelancer's helmet, without removing the drive from Bowman's suit. Cortana was also able to operate the Infinity. 'Promethean Vision' Promethean Vision is Bowman's armor ability. It allows him to see through walls and view bodies of targets. It can be used to monitor brain waves and heart rate, as shown in Cortana (Episode). 'Hard-Light Shield' The Hard-Light Shield is an armor enhancement that Bowman stole from Project Freelancer in order to use against the Director and his mindless army of soldiers. The shield is a projection from the glove of an armored suit, that shapes itself into a bent, rectangular form. This light then becomes hardened by a stimulant that is projected with it, thus limiting its range and giving it a solid shape. The shield is mostly indestructible, but can be dispersed with enough force. Kills Bowman has been seen killing several characters. It is shown in C.T. (Episode that Bowman has killed over one hundred people in his time as a Freelancer. It is known that Bowman has killed at minimum 371 people in his time as a freelancer. First and foremost, Bowman used Ultimate Galactica to kill Death Dragon in The Darkest Night: Part Two. This was his first kill. In Not So "Shiny" Now, Huh?, Bowman was seen killing several Rebel guards with Diamondhead. In Cortana (Episode), Bowman was seen killing all the Rebel guards at the base on Kamino, the ocean planet. In Sarcophagus, Bowman is seen killing several Chorus Rebels while recovering the artifact. While Bowman didn't actually kill anyone in Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm, he was shwon tearing the head off of one of Vilgax's drones, and then throwing it at another one to take it out. Rather violent if you ask me. In C.T. (Episode), Bowman is seen killing a good number of Rebel Soldiers at a base of theirs. In The Drive, Bowman used Orion Pax to kill people. In Metamorphosis (BBO), Bowman was pushed to kill The Meta. In Revelations: Part Two, Bowman killed Florida and put the Director in a position where he will likely die, but will suffer in agony first. Bowman also ripped out Cortana's A.I. drive and crushed it, essentially killing her. *Although, this wasn't out of anger at her, it was more of a failsafe to make sure the Director died. Personality Bryce is a timid person at the start, but after using the Infinity for some time, he gains some more self confidence. He shows a decent amount of caring for others; he always worries about his teammates, whether they are typical teammates or partial alliances. At the beginning of Deadlock, Bowman is seen mourning the characters he killed the night before. It is seen in C.T. (Episode) that Bowman punches a dent in the wall of his bunk, and scratches a tally mark into the wall next to his bed for everyone he kills. He does this as a way to mourn them, as opposed to putting the tally marks on his gun, like "people who are proud of their kills" do, as he puts it. It is also seen that Bowman blames himself for Marissa's condition. He says that "...it's not like he can blame anyone else." In Break, the Counselor said "...if you remove the A.I. improperly, the separation from the other personality inside your head could cause mental disorders that could not be mended." This suggests that Bowman may have mental issues after he tore Cortana's drive out of his helmet in Revelations: Part Two. It has already been seen that he no longer cares for Marissa the way he seemed right up until his confrontation with the Director. This could also be that Bryce already felt betrayed by the Director, and adding this insult to the previous injuries, in addition to his higher adrenaline levels caused him to react the way he did. At the end of Revelations: Part Two, Bryce not only returns from being called "Bowman", but his personality also calms quite a bit. He is able to move on from Marissa's death and leave. He is, however, almost kept at home by Callie, who has become his main love interest. Bryce's decision to leave in Revelations: Part Two shows quite a bit of maturity for him, as he was able to recognize that he needed to atone for his sins, and be alone for a while to think and to recover from his previous year. In an episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes, Bryce said that he thought that shouting the names of his alien forms was fun. Althought this series was canceled and its events are not canon, this feeling of Bryce's is still canon, which is why he sometimes will shout the aliens names out. He usually does it for dramatic effect, which he finds funny because as far as he knows, no one is watching him. Love Interests Bryce has had only a handful of love interest over the course of the series, but they're significant enough to the plot to be discussed. In Season One, Bryce's main love interest was Marissa. He had a crush on her for a while, and she developed a crush on the "alien super-heroes," who consistently saved her life. Upon finding out that Bryce was all the alien heroes, see: The Alliance (BBO), Marissa and he began dating. Due to this relationship being built on infatuation alone and nothing real, the relationship ended with a severe breakdown later in the series. Bryce's main love interest through Season Two remained Marissa, but he when he was introduced to Gwen, he quickly became infatuated. Bryce did, however, suppress these feelings and quickly get over them, seeing Gwen as a partner and a friend, but nothing more. Gwen and Bryce's close relationship, however, caused friction between Bryce and Marissa, who constantly accused the former of being unfaithful. Marissa was also Bryce's main love interest in Season Three, but by the end of the season they broke up. Marissa realized that she didn't truly love Bryce; she felt connected to the aliens that saved her. This on top of not trusting Bryce around Gwen is what led to her decision to end things. While they weren't able to have the full conversation for various reasons, see: The Darkest Night: Part One and Two, they were officially counted as broken up by staff and a few fans. Alternate Forms "Bowman 23" Bowman 23 is a dimensional counterpart to Bryce that is mentioned by Bowman 10,000 in his title episode (Bowman 10,000 (Episode)). BTFF Fall Bryce appears as one of the of the game. It is not the canon Bryce. "Bowman 10,000" Bowman 10,000 is the thirty-five year old Bryce that he meets in the future, Bowman 10,000 (Episode). "The Black Scythe" The Black Scythe is the Dimension 51 counterpart of Bryce. Bryce was killed and revived by him in The Black Scythe. Gallery Bryce Bowman.png|Bryce BryBowman.png|Bryce with jacket Bryce Bowman, about to transform.png|Bryce in Nemesis Returns Bryce Bowman Omni-School.png|Bryce in Omni-School Bryce Bowman (S3).png|Season Three look Bryce Bowman (BBDB).png|Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty look BBO S4 Bowman.png|Bowman's armor in Season Four Bryce's DX Mark 10.png Titan Prime - Rough Draft.png|Bryce as Blackwatch Trivia *Bryce has a Dimension 23 counter part, who goes by Bowman 23. *Bryce usually doesn't shout the names of his aliens, but on a rare occasion he will. He will sometimes shout it questioningly (i.e. if he gets the wrong alien: Diamondhead?!). *The layout for this page was inspired by Dioga beta's John Smith. *Bryce has died and been revived once. See The Black Scythe. *As of Agent Bowman, Bryce now goes by "Bowman". **As of Revelations: Part Two, he goes by Bryce once more. *Bowman's armor is designated as "Aviator Class Assault Armor". *Bowman decided to go by "Agent Bowman" because "Another me called himself 'Bowman' and I liked it" **This is a reference to Bowman 10,000 **Bowman paraphrases Bowman 10,000's line "Another me called himself Bowman 23, and I liked it." **This was done to create a loop, but, due to certain circumstances, is no longer viable. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Agents